Apples to Apples
by EvilRegalDearie
Summary: AU: Regina has a twin sister named Charlotte. They're both teenagers. Incest and twincest warning.
1. Chapter 1 It's a very very mad world

**A/N: **Think of Charlotte as Regina before she became the evil queen. And Regina as after she became the evil queen.

* * *

"She did it to you too?" Charlotte asked, looking up at her older sister.

"She did." Regina responded.

"And... and did you..." Charlotte didn't want to ask this next part but she was also dying to know the answer, "did you like it?" She inquired, bringing her gaze down to the floor.

Regina saw that her sister was nervous. What mother did to them wasn't supposed to be something they enjoyed. It was incest and it was oh so wrong. The way her younger sister, by two minutes, couldn't make eye contact with her, told the brunette all she needed to know. Her sister had liked it, very much so. That's why she couldn't look her in the eye. Regina wanted to make her feel better, but she herself felt just as bad for have enjoyed what her mother used to do to her. She felt guilty and terrible for liking it, so she lied about it. She didn't want to face the reality that she'd enjoyed it just as much as her mother.

"No. Why would I? That would be absolutely disgusting." She hated herself for saying it that way.

Charlotte flinched a little. Of course Regina didn't like it. She wasn't sick like she was. A part of her was hoping her sister did like it, so that she wouldn't be alone. But now she was more alone than ever.

"I don't either." Charlotte said, rushing into her bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. She locked the door and turned the faucet on, hoping the running water would muffle her crying.

Regina heard her sister crying. She felt sad that she couldn't console her but more than that she felt angry. She was angry at herself for being a coward and not admitting the truth. And angry at her mother for putting Charlotte through this. Her mother had promised not to touch Charlotte. She promised. But as soon as Regina started dating Gold her mother became standoffish. Regina now knew where she found her comfort; Charlotte.

"Charlotte, are you alright?" Regina asked, knocking on the door. "Open the door, let me in." She could hear the water stop. She heard the door unlock and her younger sister came out.

"Don't cry." Regina told her. "I liked it." She said.

"Really?" Charlotte asked. "You're not just saying this to make feel better, are you?"

"I'm telling the truth." Regina said. "I liked it so much that it makes me sick."

"I liked it too." Her sister replied, hugging her.

"Does that make us sick?" Charlotte asked her, inhaling her sister's apple perfume.

"No." Her sister answered, unsure herself. "We're just..."

"Just what?" Charlotte questioned.

"We're just different." Regina responded.


	2. Chapter 2 If it's not rough it isn't fun

"Different? Sugar coat it all you want, Regina but I know this is sick." Charlotte said, breaking the hug between them. She sniffled, after effects of her crying, and wiped her eyes. "Don't try to make me feel better. That only makes it's worse. To think I'm okay with this... liking it is one thing...but being okay with it... then we truly are sick, aren't we?"

Regina grabbed Charlotte and held her. "You shouldn't have to worry about this. You're not sick," she said, reassuring her, "mother is."

Charlotte sighed in her sister's arms. "If you say so."

"I do." Regina responded. "I do."

* * *

"Hello, gorgeous." Gold said, slamming Regina's locker door shut. "We were supposed to go out last night, what happened?"

"Something came up." She informed him.

"What?" He asked her, anger creeping in his voice.

She heard his hostility. She smirked and began toying with him.  
"None of your business." She replied, coolly.  
She started to walk away but was roughly pulled back by her now furious boyfriend. He pushed her against the lockers.  
"You want to answer me again, dearie?" He whispered in her ear, making sure no one else could hear.  
"This time, correctly."

She knew she was pushing her boundaries and if they weren't in public right now she certainly wouldn't be in control.

"No." She whispered back. "I don't think I do."

He couldn't do what he wanted to do to her in front of witnesses. So instead he kissed her. She responded by kissing him back and allowing his tongue to take the lead. Regina saw Mary-Margaret watching from across the hall. She stared right at her while she continued kissing her boyfriend. Putting on a show, she decided to get Gold even more infuriated and pushed him away knowing what his next move would be. He forced her hands against the metal lockers and she saw Mary-Margaret look down before her curiosity got the better of her and she stared at the couple again. Regina whimpered when Gold bit down hard on her lip. He made sure to hurt her. She wasn't going to forget it was him who called the shots.

Mary-Margaret saw Gold leave and when he did, Regina winked at her. She looked away again, blushing. Her body was reacting in a way that only her boyfriend was supposed to evoke. Not Regina Mills, the most prettiest girl in school. Mary-Margaret tried shrugging off the feeling but the image replayed in her head. Gold pushing her hard against the lockers, grabbing her hands and holding them down. Mary-Margaret's body got even more hot. Boy, did she need her boyfriend right this minute!


	3. Chapter 3 Going nowhere

After a few awkward minutes of her trying to explain exactly what kind of relief she needed, Mary-Margaret was finally getting just that.  
"If you want to go harder, sweetheart, you can." She told her boyfriend, David. The two teenagers were in the janitors closet.  
"I don't want to hurt you." David said, kissing her neck and carefully pushing himself inside her.  
Mary-Margaret tried muffling her moans but it wasn't working.  
"David you have to put your hand over my mouth." She moaned again in pleasure. "If we get caught... Ohhh..."  
He didn't like that idea but he knew if they get caught they'd get suspended or even expelled. So he covered her mouth with his right hand and continued satisfying his girlfriend.

* * *

Charlotte sat in the back of her third period algebra class, listening to the teacher explain yet another mathematical equation. She wrote every word that was on the chalk board trying not to think about her sister. Regina had this class with her, they had several classes together, and she either always came late or not at all. Charlotte knew it was because she was dating that Gold guy. Ever since they became a couple Regina started skipping. Charlotte was a little jealous that Gold had all of Regina's attention. But what could she do about it? Regina did seem happy with him. And though Charlotte wished she could say she was happy that Regina was happy, she wasn't. She'd rather Regina be all hers or no ones at all. But the feelings she had for her older sister weren't mutual, at least that's what she thought. Regina wasn't like her, she didn't want to be with her own sister. She had Gold.

"Miss. Mills," the teacher spoke, interrupting the young girls thoughts, "your mother is here to pick you up."

Mother's here? She thought to herself. Why?  
She didn't remember having a doctors appointment or maybe she was to see the dentist, she wasn't sure. She gathered her things and exited the classroom. She walked down the quiet hallway and towards the main office where her mother was waiting for her.  
"Mother, why are you picking me up? Do I have an appointment?" She asked, stepping down the cement stairs to her high school.  
"Not quite." Cora replied.  
Charlotte tilted her head in confusion. Cora smiled at her naïveté.  
"Then why am I leaving school?" She inquired once they were inside the car. To answer her question, her mother leaned over and connected her lips with her daughter's. Charlotte didn't respond for a moment. After she processed what was happening, she followed her mother's lead and invited her mother in to explore her mouth and Cora was all to ready to enter. Peppermint; her daughter tasted like refreshing peppermint. The older woman sucked on Charlotte's tongue awhile before she begun unbuttoning her uniform shirt. Despite her wanting to continue, Cora knew it was just a matter of time before some onlooker caught them. She stopped herself and pulled away from her daughter. She brought her breathing back to normal and started the car. She certainly couldn't wait to get home.


	4. Chapter 4 Love game

Water. There was so. much. water! She contained it, all of it, causing her to hold her breath in fear. She was afraid of it, the water harshly crashed against her waiting to break through. To burst and flow away. Her mother was there to make it all better. She was going to help her breathe again and it would all be over, she'd be free of the liquid that was building up, waiting to explode.  
"Mommy..." She whispered, as she felt the water slowly start to dissipate. She was beginning to breathe again. Her mother was so good at making it disappear. Her body was releasing the fluid and the sensation it brung was ever so peaceful. Her teenage body couldn't hold all this water. She gasped as more liquid drained from her. More oxygen was entering her lungs.  
"My sweet little girl." Cora said, feeling her daughter writhe beneath her.  
"You are so perfect."  
Charlotte was so beautiful. Her long dark hair engulfed her with its length. She was gorgeous just like her sister Regina. They were both her prized possessions. Charlotte's waves were crashing inside of her and they splashed through causing her to shoot up and exhale deeply. Her mother had successfully emptied the contents that was suffocating her from inside.  
She fell back on the bed as if experiencing gravity for the first time. And Cora kissed her softly. The delicious taste of peppermint hitting her for the second time today.

* * *

"Gold, what is this place?" Regina asked, looking all around at the drinking customers.

"The Rabbit Hole, dear. We're meeting a friend."  
Regina watched over her shoulder as one guy was getting thrown out of the bar.

"Who?" She questioned.  
"Lacey." Gold responded. "She's into... what we're into. She's going to cost me greatly so do enjoy her, dearie."  
Regina quirked an eyebrow seeing an auburn haired woman, wearing a rather sluty blue dress, walk up to them. Gold handed her five 100 dollar bills and whispered something inaudible in her ear.  
"We're leaving." He said, turning around and heading for the exit.

"That's it?" Regina asked.  
"I'd hardly say that was worth 500 dollars."  
Her boyfriend smiled.

"Oh no, no, no. We'll receive our money's worth, in time. For now, we wait."

"Okay." The brunette replied.  
"I know it's got to be worth it if you're spending money on it."

* * *

The day went by fast, leaving Regina with some bruises. Charlotte went through the guilt trip yet again for liking what her mother did to her. She knew her body was going to react in a way that she couldn't control but her mind was another story. She didn't want to ever think she was becoming okay with it. She heard the key twist in the lock, she stopped doing her homework and rushed to the front door. As she expected Regina was on the other side but so was he. His left arm wrapped around her sister's waist. Charlotte tried not to show disgust, but she couldn't help it. This guy seemed like a creep and he was keeping her away from time with Regina.

Gold saw the distasteful expression his girlfriend's sister had and he knew she didn't like it when he was around. He kissed Regina once they were inside and saw the change on Charlotte's face. She seemed to be enjoying it. There was something strange about her as if she were jealous. It intrigued him. He broke off the kiss, chuckling to himself and followed Regina into her bedroom.

Gold gently kissed his girlfriend's bruises. She flinched in pain but told him to continue.  
"You know Regina, if this is becoming too much for you, I'll understand if you break up with me." He informed her.

"No." Regina said. "I like it when you hit me. I know it gets you off. And truth be told, it gets me off too."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into something you don't want."  
She smiled to reassure him.

"Trust me, I want this."

The night was long for the envious brunette. Her and her sister's rooms were right next to each other and she could hear what was going on in her sister's bedroom.

God, Regina sounded so sexy. Her moaning was so loud Charlotte was sure mother could hear. Though, mother probably liked it too. It was hard not too. Regina was anything but discreet, her moans were begging. She was definitely pleasing to the ear. She was definitely getting pleased. Charlotte was embarrassed to find herself wanting to watch the scene. The sounds of pleasure were making her excited and she wished her mother was there to help her crush the appetite. But she was alone and she had to do the job herself. She got off to her sister getting off and it felt so very good.

* * *

I'm not going to lie, I stole the 'water' idea from someone on this site. I'm a biter, sorry :( And I'm sorry this update was super duper fast. But thanks for reading (:


	5. Bright enough to shine in your spaces?

Regina watched Charlotte sleep. Something had the brunette excited the night before because her right hand was inside of her underwear. Her nightgown was pulled up exposing the blue undergarment. Regina had a thought to peek inside but decided against it. If she were to wake up, she'd freak. Charlotte hated what mother did to her, her sister doing it would make no difference. It was still family and it was still sick to her. Regina wished Charlotte wasn't her sister that way she'd actually have a chance with her. She knew it was crazy but she found herself being very attracted to Charlotte. Regina felt more than sisterly love towards her, unfortunately though her sister was straight. or so she thought. Even if she were attracted to females the fact remained, she clearly hated incest. Mother made her feel terrible. Regina didn't want to make Charlotte feel that way too. Charlotte had her teddy bear in her arms. (Regina didn't know any other seventeen year old who still slept with a stuffed animal besides her sister.) Her long hair was sprawled out on top of her shoulders. Her sister held a natural beauty that Regina thought she wasn't fortunate enough to have. She caked on loads of make up to make herself feel somewhat good about herself whereas her sister seemed to just be pretty, effortlessly. It was something Regina envied about her. The slightly younger girl stirred causing the slightly older girl to take a step back. Charlotte rolled onto her left side but didn't wake up. Afraid the sleeping beauty would awake from her slumber, Regina quietly left the room. 


End file.
